amor incansable 5
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: Quiento capitulo de Amor Inalcanzable Personajes: Rivaille y Eren


hola a todos!

volví con un capitulo owo aunque lo había dejado hace un largo tiempo... lo siento es que me va mejor con one-shot...

los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a hajime...

advertencia: insultos owo por parte de levi xD

* * *

_amor y cuidado_

luego de unos días el cuerpo de levi se sentía extraño, con nauseas eso era asqueroso para un hombre obsesionado con la limpieza y que le disgusta la suciedad a tal limite de destruir una pared, pensaba que solo comió algo que le cayo pésimo, suspiro por lo bajo no quería pensar en la opción de quedar embarazado, era estúpido, iba con la misma rutina pero su cuerpo se limitaba, su amiga hanji que lo notaba de mal humor peor que antes

-_hola enano, ¿porque estas así?-._preocupada

-_tch... cierra tu boca_ sentía las nauseas

-_tu cara es graciosa_ -.ríe locamente

se fue corriendo directo al baño a tirar todo lo que había comido esa mañana, no tenia ganas de soportar ala cuatro ojos en su situación pero esta ya venia preguntándose bastantes días, ya era el momento para que vaya al medico claro a rastras por la mujer loca, que no dejaría a su amigo en esa condición tan deplorable le gustaba molestarlo pero estando así no podía lograr su cometido. al llegar el pelinegro frunce el ceño ya que de nuevo le dijeron de que tiene síntomas de embarazo debe hacerse un test y comprobar si realmente lo estaba, pero el no sabia que atrás de la puerta estaría el rubio desgraciado que quería que su vida sea un desastre con tal solo ver al pelinegro a su lado y con un hijo pero al escucharlo todo pensamiento anterior había sido derrumbado debía deshacerse de aquel bebe que sabia con claridad que era de eren aquel castaño le había quitado todo, el mas bajo no se percato que erwin estaba ahí de todas maneras no le importaba si lo encontraba, solo un poco solo porque había salido de allí tan avergonzado y con leve rubor en su piel clara que cualquiera que lo viera lo notaria, hanji lo acompaño asta su casa para luego decirle que se tome algunos días para que se recupere ya que la mujer en esos momentos lo esperaba sentada fue obligada a esperar afuera ya que rivaille se sentía un poco incomodo, por eso no sabia lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su pequeño amigo.

Este solo permaneció en la casa, pensativo escuchando música francesa como solía hacerlo en su tiempo libre. sin darse cuenta del sonido de su celular en su chaqueta que se encontraba en el living, era una llamada del castaño hacia ya tiempo que no se veían y eso los preocupaba. fue hacer esa sucia experiencia para saber si estaba o no, al salir del baño su cara iba al suelo como mierda pudo quedar con solo una noche de pasión, que tenia el castaño que no tenia erwin, maldecía todo a su pasos, tomo la chaqueta y se fue a "visitar" al mocoso debía decirle aunque no sabia como hacerlo, todo el camino se la pasaba pensando en el castaño, y pensaba en aquel bulto que se notaria tarde o temprano, suspiro calmado al llegar a su destino y se bajo del auto para entrar al edificio donde vivía eren, subió al ascensor y marco aquel numero de piso y espero a subir. al llegar ala puerta sus ojos se abren por completo y queda quieto al encontrarse su pareja besándose con una pelinegra. se notaba que lo disfrutaba, suspiro y se fue a pasos pesados desapareciendo del lugar. jaeger no se había dado cuenta que el mayor estaba ahí solo sabia bastante bien que no quería que mikasa lo besara, solo rivaille podía hacerlo ya empujada a su amiga molesto

- _no me debiste besar sabes que estoy con alguien_

-_quien? ese enano gruñón_? miro molesta

-ah.. no lo llames así, el es mi pareja se fue de ahí no pensó que el castaño le hablaría así, luego se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso, lo amaba mucho y se iba a deshacer de la persona que mas lo amaba maldijo aquel enano y se fue del edificio, eren preocupado le dejaba mensajes no sabia donde vivía como para ir a su casa, se tiro ala cama de mal humor

-**_rivaille-san podemos vernos?_**

-**_esto... no se si esta enojado... lo siento_**

-**_hola?... rivaille-san lo extraño_**

ya cansado de enviar mensajes sin sentidos, rivaille no iba a regresar se puso a llorar en silencio -.y si me vio con mikasa-. no era imposible que lo viera, suspiro y se fue a bañar dejando el móvil sobre la cama, quería estar lejos de ese aparato le incitaba a mandar mas mensajes al pelinegro, abrió el grifo de la regadera y comenzó a bañarse, sonó el teléfono y salió corriendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura estaba feliz al recibir un mensaje y comenzó a leer

-_estoy ocupado y vete a la mierda_

se quedo sin palabras, mirando aquel mensaje solo se dejo llorar, en un instante que perdido lo que mas amaba eso le hizo doler el pecho, no sabia porque el mayor se había puesto tan distanciado, no encontraba respuestas solo un silencio que inundaba su habitación con sus llanto. había pasado dos semanas desde que recibido aquel mensaje ya no sabia nada del mayor prefirió dejar que se quede ahí todo si seguía dando vuelta el pelinegro se enojaría aun mas.

Por otro lado levi estaba molesto en su empleo molesto con solo ver polvo, sus ánimos iban decayendo era mas diabólico que lo normal, asique nadie absolutamente bueno solo hanji lo buscaba pero a pocos minutos aparecía corriendo por salvar su vida. era una tarde, caía nieve despacio dejando las calles húmedas eren iba caminando pensativo acaso levi ya no estaba enamorado, levi choco con alguien y miro hacia arriba para ver con claridad era SU castaño

-_levi?_ ándolo con una sonrisa

-_eren_... .-sin poder creerlo

se habían quedado en silencio solo observando, que sucederá entre el lazo en que los une...

* * *

**bueno eso es todo owo espero poder terminar el siguiente a tiempo u.u**

**hasta luego!**


End file.
